fighting love
by buffyangelgirl
Summary: robin has feelings for amon and is hard to tell him her feelings for him until they get a case and her and the team including amon get separated when her and amon are alone she tells her feelings for him and he kisses her and they love together.
1. Chapter 1

Title: fighting love

Author: slayergirl21

Fandom: witch hunter robin

Pairing: Robin Sena/Amon

List and theme#/name: alpha #20. against all odds

Rating: older teens

Summary: Robin has feelings for Amon but is hard to tell him because of how he treats everyone including her since he has been telling her to watch herself when around other people and that he will look out for her to make sure she isn't going to get into trouble since he knows about her past about her being a witch and hunting her own kind with them to be captured. She wonders about her feelings for him and when the both of them get to be together alone so she can tell him her feelings not knowing that he has the same feelings for her but is hard to show it with other people around the both of them. When they are finally alone and nobody is around them robin tells him she needs to talk to him knoowing he wants to say the same thing to her and talk to her too. When she confesses her feelings for him he tells her after realizing she loves him that he loves her back and is hard to express it around other people to which the both of them kiss and end up in more then one kiss for the both of them telling each other their feelings for each other more through more kisses for the both of them together.

Warnings: for kissing scenes and mentions of sex scenes in it.

Disclaimer: I don't own witch hunter robin or any of the characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.

Author's notes: this story is merely fictional and has no relation to what really happens between amon and robin from witch hunter robin in the series this is my own ideas of what happens between them as the story goes along in this series that I hope people will like it and love it and enjoy it a lot just as much as I loved writinit for everyone to enjoy and read. Also feedback is good for me too because I would love and like to know your guys opinions and thoughts on this story since I am also posting it to besides posting it to L.J. That I hope when people do read it on either site that they love it like it and enjoy it a lot too.

Chapter1

Robin and her team including Amon were in the meeting room when they heard they got a case when it showed up being projected in the middle of the table.

Of a witch who they needed to hunt down to capture and the victims she is hurting they were right on the case and got up while one of their tech crew stayed behind to monitor them while they were outside looking for the witch.

When they arrived at the scene where people last saw the witch after interviewing the victims of the crime they split up and robin and amon went one way while the others of their team went other ways to find the witch.

When the both of them decided to separate and go in different directions and call each other if one of them is in trouble when Robin agreed what Amon said to her the both of them searched separatly in different directions looking for the witch they wanted to capture and take off the street to face judgement.

When robin was searching in a different alley going straight she realized she made a different turn when she heard something near her she turned to find someone bump into her.

She almost fell over when the person grabbed her in a strong grip to help her up and make sure she stood on the ground when she looked up at the person that held her she saw that it was Amon that held her making sure she was alright when he saw that she was alright he let her go.

She wondered why he helped her when the both of them looked at each other staring into each other's eyes not noticing anyone but them.

When he leaned down to her whne he realzied he was closer to her and grabbed her shoulders to pull her into his arms when she looked up at him.

When he had her in his arms he leaned down and kissed her which robin was shocked but kissed him back with all her feelings for him pouring into her kiss that she was giving him back while she had her eyes closed feeling the feel of his lips on hers.

When they pulled away from having a kiss they heard a noise and saw a shadow running away laughing they knew it was the witch they needed to capture they looked into each other's knowing they will have to finish what they started latter and chase and capture the witch.

When they followed the trail of the witch they went to different directions to head her off and capture her faster then before hoping to capture her without having to fight her at all.

When they saw that the witch was heading in a diffrernt direction, they went into different directions to head her off when they headed her off and caught her she fought off the both of them.

Until one of them knocked her out and took her and gave her to one of their other team members to put in the back of the car to take to one of their sections of the district where they worked at.

As soon as they droped the witch off at one of their districts they went back to work and everyone told the boss that they will be going to their homes for the night to get some sleep and rest up to wake up for tomorrow.

When robin and amon left the building amon offered robin a ride home she smiled nervously and thanked him for letting her get a ride home with him.

When she got into his car she smiled and he smiled at her knowing he wants to be with her since he has loved her for a long time ever since she joined headquarters and he saw her at his job and has joined his team with him.

When they were in the car and he was driving her home, she said to him "wow that was some kiss that we just had when we were in the alley and alone with each other huh".

She blushed and said to him again "I mean I loved the kiss we had together even if it shocked me a bit or more then a bit that you did and I have been wanting to tell you that I love you and have fallen in love with you for a long time".

He was shocked by her feelings for him even if he had to keep his hands and eyes on the road going and driving up to her home he said to her "I have feelings for you to robin I have never told anyone I have feelings for you not even you for fear you will reject me".

She was shocked from what he said to her and didn't know that he felt that way about her when they arrived at her home that she shared with her roommate .

She got out and he got out with her wondering why he wanted to get out with her she didn't say anything about it she just let him get out with her and he followed her to her front door.

When she turned back to him she smiled knowing or hoping to know what was going to happen next, when he stood in front of her while the door to her home was still opened he leaned forward closer to her.

She wondered what he was going to do until he kissed her again and she grabbed him by the hsoulders and pulled him towards him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back turning it into a passionate kiss for the both of them together.

When they kissed it started to lead to more kisses that turned more passionate for the both of them while they loved each other and confessed their feelings for each other not just in words but in more actions for the both of them together.


	2. flowers of love

Title: flowers of love

Author: slayergirl21

Fandom: witch hunter robin

Pairing: Robin Sena/Amon

List and theme#/name: alpha#15. ikebana(flower arranging)

Rating: older teens

Summary: robin is in her home arranging the flowers she picked from the garden trying to make them look nice when she hears a knock on her door while she was doing her work then it led to banging hands on the door. She stopped what she was doing and went straight towards the door as soon as she got to the door and the sound began to get louder she told the person to hold on when she opened the door it was to find Amon on the other side of her door looking upset and hurt he asked to come in and she helps him inside her home. After closing the door and helps him to sit on the couch wondering what's wrong she asks him and he tells her he has been hurt in a fight he had and needed her help so he came here she understood his problem and grabbed stuff from the bathroom to clean his wound when she looks up at him after bandaging his wound when its cleaned they stare in each other's eyes for a long time until they pull away from staring at each other when she is about to stand up he pulls her down with him almost landing on top of him their faces almost meeting each other and they kiss each other melting into each other's kiss with her forgetting about arranging the flowers in the vase she had on the table and him forgetting his pain of the wound he had on his side and continued to kiss her knowing that the both of them have feelings for each other for a long time and unleashed them when he is at home with her knowing that they loved each other for the rest of their lives seemingly perfect in each other's embrace.

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.

Notes: this story is merely fictional and has my own ideas of what happens when robin and amon are together and how they interact with each other as the story goes along with the scenes and the overall plot of the story. Also I hope when people read this that they love it like it and enjoy it a lot just as much as I loved writing this story for everyone and anyone to read enjoy love and like a lot! Also feedback is appreciated and is goos for me to because I would love to know everyone and anyone's opinions and thoughts as well as good and helpful comments too!

Chapter2

Robin was in the dinning room arranging the flowers in a vase making them look right in the vase full of water that she got from the counter and was still trying to arrange them.

When she hears a knock on her door wondering who it was that wanted her attention while she was still arranging flowers it became to a banging sound of hands on her door she immediately stopped what she was doing.

She rushed to the door to open it when she opened the front door she found Amon on the other side looking at him she found him bleeding on his side.

He asked her "Robin can I come in I need your help", She said to him "sure Amon you can come in" she helped him inside after closing the door and led him to the living room and helped him sit on the couch..

She said to him what happened to you to get this way amon", he said to her "I got in a fight as I was going to come see you robin I think I need help with the wound the robin so I don't bleeed on your couch".

Robin nodded told him "well don't worry I will be right back woith some stuff that will help me clean your wound and bandage it as soon as I go into the bathroom to get it for you".

He nodded and she left getting him stuff from the bathroom to clean and bandage his wound for him while he is still here for her to help him with it.

While she was hoping to control her feelings around him and try not to show that she loved him even if she did and has fallen in love with him for a long time she just doesn't want to tell him yet until he is ready to know since he is wounded.

When she came back with the stuff to clean and bandage his wound on his side she kneeled in front of him to move his shirt away when she moved his shirt and part of his jacket away she got a good look at his wound and it looked a bit deep.

She winsed knowing that she felt what he felt about his wound she start clenaing it with some wash clothes and poroxied as he was winsing as she was cleaning his wound when the wound was cleaned.

She said to him amon I think you need to lean foreward and take off your jacket and your shirt so I could bandage you up ok".

He nodded and took off his shirt and jacket she was trying not to stare at him with his shirt off and pay attention to wrapping up his wound with the bandages.

When she was done wrapping up his wound and even if it bled a little bit it looked fine he put his shirt and jacket back on while she let out a quiet sigh and looked up at him after she got up from the floor and kneeling in front of him when she was about to walk away from him and put the stuff back into the bathroom.

When he grabbed her and pulled her halfway on top of him being careful of his wound she turned towards him and he had his face facing towards her he kissed her which shocked her by it then she closed her yes and held onto him being careful of his wound and kissed him back.

He was holding her enjoying her in his arms when he pulled away from kissing her he said to her "Robin I have had feelings for you for a long time and I have been wanting to tell you that I love you and my feelings for you ever since we first met and I have loved you".

He finished telling her " and I loved having to got to know you and I have been in love with you for a long time now and I have been wanting to tell you that so what do you have to say about my feelings for you robin".

Robin smiled knowing that she has feelings for him but didn't notice that he has feelings for her and was shocked by it she said to him "amon I love you to and have been in love with you for a long time and i'm happy we got to meet each other and love each other to since we first met and I joined your team with you".

She finished telling him "and I love spending time with you to amon as well as I have feelings for for a long time to and I have been wanting to tell you that for a long time like I said I love you and I just wanted you to know that she blushed smiling at him knowing that he loves her and she loves him.

He was shocked and didn't know she had feelings for him and loved him for a long time until just now when she told him he leaned down when he was still holding her in his arms and she had her face turned towards him looking at him.

He kissed her and she kissed him back savoring the moments thatn they have with each other while he was still at her house and in her living room with her while holding and being in each other's arms.

When they pulled away from each other they talked to each other about what they liked and disliked and how they love each other more then before and kept kissing holding onto each other's clothes and arms.

While continuing kissing each other pouring the love they had for each other in a long time coming to the surface of the love they had for each other for a long time telling each other in their actions weather then in the words.

They have for each other that they couldn't say to each other as they were kissing each other showing their love they had for each other while being in each other's embrace holding onto each other while expressing their love and being with each other together for a long time while in her home.


	3. soring in love

Title: Soring in love

Author: slayergirl21

Fandom: witch hunter robin

Pairing: Robin Sena/Amon

List and theme # /name: alpha#19. Finding spirituality/religion

Rating: adult

Summary: robin's old priest comes back to talk to her about her mission of why she is with them and helping them out and what her true mission is when amon arrives he sees the priest and tends to wonder what he is doing or talking to robin about because of his curiosity he asks the priest what's up and how he is here talking to robin not knowing that the preist is here to warn her and him about their next mission coming up with another witch they have to capture and to warn robin about her true mission which amon is curious about. When the priest leaves amon questions her about her true mission and asks her about what it is when she cries and tells him about it he is upset but tries to overcome being in upset mode. And comfort her and try to get her to calm down form her crying her eyes out when she is calmed he tells her if she feels better and if she wanted him to get her something to drink. When she says yes and he goes and brings it back to her she has a feeling of kissing him while he has a feeling of kissing her and when they kiss it turns more passionate for the both of them fueling the fire of their love together.

Warnings: mentions of sex scenes and possible few sex scenes

Disclaimer: I don't own witch hunter robin

Notes: this story is fictional and has my own ideas of what happens when robin and amon are together and how they interact with each other besides other characters as the scenes and th eoverall plot of this story goes along as I write it. Also I hope when people read this that they'll enjoy it love it and like it a lot just as much as I loved writing this for people to read enjoy and love it and like it a lot. Also feedback is appreciated and is good for me to because I would love to know about your guys helpful and good comments that you'll give me.

Chapter3

Robin was cleaning up the house when she hears a knock at the door wondering who it is she answers it to find her old preist on her doorstep her asks her "Robin can I come in I have some important news that I have to tell you about".

She wondered what he had to tell her about this time since the last time he wanted to talk to her was about her mission of what she was supposed to do here with her joining the headquarters and joining the team that she was supposed to do.

When he came into her home she showed him into the living room after closing the front door when she noticed he sat down on the couch and looked worried she knew she was not going to like what she was going to hear frorm him.

He said to her "Robin you have a mission to save a human from a witch and you cannot be with someone your love because it might be dangerous and that someone you love might be killed but i'll make an exception if you don't agree to what I say you either do it or you do the job with your love if I let you or you go back home is that understood".

She nodded she said to him "why are you telling me this right now the mission that i'm doing right now is fine and i'm doing alright with the team so what's really wrong".

The priest told her "nothing is wrong i'm just worried about you and your mission is still incomplete you need help with it and I think since you love the person so much you can have his help and I accept it and he will help you with your mission while your here now is that understood robin".

She nodded her head told him "I understand" she heard a knock on the door she told the person to come in when she didn't notice was that amon came into her home wondering why she was talking to a priest and wonderring what he was doing here since the priest had a worried and serious face.

He wonderd what was happening with the priest in her home he said to robin when she sensed him behind her and turned to him and away from the priest.

He told her Robin "what's happening here and what does the priest want with you here is it something important that he has to tell you right now".

She looked at him and was about to tell him why he was here when the priest stood up from sitting on the couch he told the both of them "Robin already knows abou the mission you and her will have" Amon looked at him wodering about what mission.

When the priest sensed his question he told him "the mission you and her have is to find the witch and save the victim from being attacked along with the army or you both will be doomed forever and the darkness will take over for good instead of the light that is supposed to be here understand".

Robin and Amon nodded their heads yes at what he said to them after that the priest told the both of them see you both in a few months I have to go now it was nice meeting you Amon he was shocked because he never told him his name but as soon as the priest left he wanted his questions answered and what Robin's mission was here.

He asked her "Robin why did you come here into this town and what is your mission here because I would like to know if you don't mind Robin by my question so please would you tell me right now while i'm still hear to listen and I hope to understadn what is happening with you and your mission that you have to do here".

She looked at him in his eyes wondering what she was going to tell him that didn't make her feel sad about it to him because she loved him.

She said to him when he kept staring at her "my mission Amon is to join your group and infiltrate how the group works and how you and your team capture my kind and do whatever it is with them that I couldn't figured out".

She said to him while almost crying "but but the bad news is that I have fallen in love with you on this mission and I don't want to leave the team or you and I I was hoping you would would understand amon that I love you and have wanted to be with you fro a long time and now qw have an new mission for the both of us together".

He got mad and somewhat upset but clamed down noticing that she was going to cry he went to comfort her knowing that he has loved her and has fallen in love with her for a long time too.

But couldn't find the way to express it to anyone until he had a chance to tell her and since they were alone he decided to tell her his feelings for her to get her to calm down so he can talk to her and possibly when she was calmed down to kiss her.

As soon as she was calmed down and after he held her in his arms for a while he pulled away from her for a little bit knowing that she calmed down he asked her "are you feeling better now robin or are you still sad".

As soon as she was calmed down and not crying anymore she said to him while trying to control her breathing and to wipe the tears from her face away "yes i'm better now thank you for asking Amon".

He smiled at her knowing she calmed down he asked her "do you want something to drink robin since you calmed down I think you might be thirsty so how about I get you something to drink alright".

She nodded her head told him "sure you can get me something to drink Amon because i'm really thirsty after all the crying I done".

He nodded smiled at her and left knowing that she was better now he went to the kitchen to get them something to drink since he realized he was thirsty too.

After he came out of the kitchen with something to drink he went back to the living room to hand robin her glass and sit next to her while drinking from his own glass while sitting down next to her on the couch.

After they drank and she was still calmed down and the both of them put their cups on the living room table he had this sudden feeling coming over him to kiss her and he wanted to do that.

He leaned towards her he said to her robin she turned to him said yes when he saw that her face was turned toward him he kissed her on the lips.

Which shocked her and made her eyes go wide from the kiss and being shocked to when she closed her eyes and kissed him back while holding onto each other and kissing each which was turning more passionate and even more past passionate for the both of them..

As they kept kissing each other they were holding each others clothes while he picked her up and took her to her bedroom while continuing to kiss each other.

When he got to her bedroom after pulling his lips away from hers he he moved her to lay on the bed while he leaned back down towards her and while holding onto each other's clothes feeling skin on skin since the both of them didn't notice that their clothes were gone because they were still kissing each other.

He moved inside of her in and out more then once with her joining him in rhythm expressing their love for each other and fueling their love for each other that they didn't want to say in words because they loved each other to much.

While after a while he pulled out of her and they close to each other with the covers pulled over them sleeping while holding each other close and dreaming of what their day is going to be tomorrow with each other while remembering somewhat of the mission they had to do.


	4. advise the love

Title: Advise the love

Author: slayergirl21

Fandom: Witch Hunter Robin

Pairing: Robin Sena / Amon

List and theme / name: alpha 14. Sage Advice

Rating: Older Teens

Summary: Robin is in her office when she notices her friends come in she realizes that she knows they know something that she doesn't figuring out what it is and not telling them she asks them then they talk to her and give her some advice that might change her thinking of how she can be with Amon alone and talk to him when she is with Amon alone after talking to him from going with the advice form her friends. She walks up to where Amon and his friends are at and approaches him and the male co-workers which is his friends and she asks him if she can talk to him in private and if he has to so the both of them can talk. When he agrees to talk to her he walks with her to a part of the building where it looks private they talk and she reveals her feelings for him that she has been harboring for him for a long time and has been wanting to tell him for so long when he is shocked by her feelings for him he confesses his feelings for her and they kiss each other to where it leads to a few more kisses to where they couldn't say anymore words to each other not knowing that they have an audience until one of Amon's friends coughs out loud and the sound makes the two of them pull apart and they look at their friends and noticed that they have knowing looks that they stared at them for and smiled at her and Amon knowing that they love each other and their friends have known and now realize they could actually be together and not be stubborn about their feelings for each other anymore which makes the both of them smile and they kiss which causes everyone to laugh and smile and whistle and clapped at them. Until they go back in and do the work their supposed to until an date is set up for the both of them together.

Warnings: none

Notes: this story is merely fictional and has my won take and ideas as to what happens between this pair in it that I hope with the whole overall plot and everyone of the scenes that when people read this story they'll enjoy it love it and like it a lot just as much as I loved writing this story for everyone to read enjoy love and like a lot. Also feedback is appreciated and is good for me to because I would love to know everyone and anyone's good helpful as well as interesting thought comments and opinions when they read this story too1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.

Chapter4

Robin was doing her work at her desk and looking trough everything and checking on the computer while filing files and putting them on her desk to be brought up to her boss.

When she noticed her friends Yuna and Rin come inside her office smiling with knowing looks on their faces wondering what they were going to say to her she said to them "Yuna Rin what are you guys doing in my office aren't you guys supposed to be doing your work".

Yuna told her "Robin we know who you like and we have some advice to give you that might help you get with him and be with sort of speak".

She continued to tell Robin "and we know who the guy is so why don't you admit to yourself about the person you like and we will help you and give you or advice to go out with him".

She finished telling Robin "and tell you feelings for since we know a few of the guys he's friends with that we usually go out with so just admit who the guys is robin and will help you get him".

Robin told the both of them nervously "I I don't know what you guys are talking about I don't like anyone that I work with here".

Then she thought about in her mind "what about Amon how can I talk to him even if I do like him I'm to afraid to tell my friends that I like him but I'm also afraid that they know who I already like and I bet they know its him".

They noticed how her face looked and what she was thinking that it was a dead give away they said to her "we know you like Amon Robin so just admit it I mean it's written all over your face".

She said to Robin "and we could tell what your thinking so how about just going up to the guy and his friends and ask Amon if you and him could talk in private".

She continued telling Robin "you know its no big deal right so why not just do it it won't hurt one bit to just go up to him and say if the both of you could talk in private".

She finished telling Robin "then you could tell him your feelings for him because the both of us know you already have feelings for him Robin so why not act on your feelings for him huh".

Robin told her friends " well I don't know what if the boss comes out and I'm not here I mean the meeting might end early and I'm needed in my office to give these files to him".

Robin said to her friends again "and plus I'm not sure if he likes me like you say he does but it doesn't rule out the possibility that I can talk to him in private though and tell him my feelings because I'm not sure if it would work".

The both of them smirked and then smiled at her the both of them told her "I'm sure it would work Robin you just got to try and believe in yourself that you could do it besides what will it hurt we could distract the boss for you".

They finished telling her "but yet we know that his meetings going to be long so I say why not a little shove in the direction and you go talk to Amon and see where it goes from there ok so why don't you go do it right now".

She thought about what her friends told her and then said to them "well what could it hurt I guess I will take your guys advice and go talk to him I mean since I like Amon and love him I think it will be ok to talk to him".

Her friends smiled said to her "see now that wasn't hard for admitting who you like now how about going for it huh and see where it leads you and him there".

She got up from her desk and went from behind it and was about to walk out of her office when she nervously thought.

She said to them "what about the boss wouldn't he know that I'm gone and out of my office and I bet the boss would probably be out of the meeting soon you know so I'm not sure".

Her friends told her "now that's the fear talking Robin how about you go out there and conquer your fear and do like we said and go talk to him now before its to late and you lose him altogether got it so go now or you won't have your chance again".

After they said that they pushed her out of her office to where she was in the middle of the part of the building and she looked at Amon while her friends snickered knowing she liked him and wanted her to go to him and talk to him and see where it goes from there.

Robin walked towards him and his friends and when she reached them they stopped talking and amon looked at her she said to him while trying not to be nervous " Amon can we talk in private please between us I would like to talk to you about something and I would like you to hear it please".

He nodded and said to her "sure I will talk to you in private where do you want to go to talk in private Robin".

She told him "just in a part of the building no one goes to alright so lets go ok and talk in private", he nodded and left with her into another part of the building where no one went to and when they were in the part of the building she looked nervously at him while he was looking at her.

He asked her while he smirked "so what do you need to talk to me about Robin is it important", she nervously gulped and got enough courage to say to him "Amon I just wanted to tell you that I have feelings for you and I just wanted to let you know because I have fallen in love with you to for a long time ever since we first met each other when I first started working here and I just wanted to tell you that and let you know and hear it from be before anyone else ok".

He was shocked by her confession to him about her feelings for him and knowing since she has fallen in love with him he should let her know that he has fallen in love with her to and has been wanting to tell her his feelings for her for a long time to and he was hoping that she and him can share a kiss as soon as he tells her his feelings for her too.

He looked at her and she blushed he stepped closer to her he said to her before he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms " Robin I have feelings for you to and I also have fallen in love with you to and I just wanted to let you know that because I love you and I think you're the most beautiful women I have ever met since you first started working her with me and the other co-workers and I just wanted to tell you that".

She was shocked that he had feelings for her to and when he pulled her into his arms to kiss her she blushed and then nervously kissed him back and when they kept kissing they didn't notice their friends and fellow co-workers looking at them and laughing silently until it got loud and they broke apart.

One of the co-workers whistled for the both of them he told the both of them " bout time you guys kissed and got together and now were happy that you did and now I think since you guys kissed each other expressed your feelings for each other that I think its time to come back inside now".

The both of them pulled apart and before they went inside Amon told Robin " Robin I would like it if you and me can go on a date tomorrow and see if it goes from there about our relationship ok don't you think so".

She nodded then kissed him on the lips and when they went back inside they went back to what they were doing while both of them thinking about what's going to happen on their date tomorrow.


	5. smoothie love

Title: smoothie love

Author: Slayergirl21

Fandom: Witch Hunter Robin

Pairing: Robin Sena / Amon

List and theme / name: Alpha 16. smoothie

Rating: older teens

Summary: Robin is making smoothies when she hears a knock at her door and she keeps hearing it until the person starts banging on the door she stops making smoothies for a minute to answer the door and when she finds whoever it is on the other side of her door surprises her knowing now that's Amon at her doorstep he asks to come in and when she invites him in he walks straight into her home and sits down on the couch while she goes back into the kitchen after her front door is closed so she can finish making smoothies. He wonders what that noise is and asks her what she is doing in the kitchen she tells him she is trying to finish making smoothies and she asks if he wants one he says yes and when their finished she brings both glass of smoothie drinks out to him and gives him a glass of the smoothie she made while she keeps one for herself she asks him about why he is visiting her and he tells her that there is another case and he needs her help when she is off break and her day off if she can help him she agrees he thanks her for the smoothie and while he keeps drinking it and stopping to take a look at her and notices how beautiful she is and wants her to go out with him he knows his feelings for her but is hard to tell his feelings for her without her rejecting him which he thought until she knows and noticed what he was thinking and she tells him that she has feelings for him and has fallen in love with him and has been wanting to tell him that for years since they first worked on their first case together. He is shocked by her feelings for him and he tells his feelings for her without realizing it their both finished with their drinks and soon as they put both their drinks down on the table they noticed that their close and getting closer to each other's faces until with a shock she plants a kiss on his lips and out of shock and control he kisses her back while pulling her into his arms with her laying halfway on his lap while holding onto him and him holding onto her and as the kiss deepens so does their feelings for each to where they don't notice anything except the both of them kissing and how they feel for each other as well as feel each other while their in each other's arms together and after the break from their kiss they continue to hold each other and smile at each other as they think of the kiss they both just shared and knowing they have feelings for each other they kiss each other back again and when they pull away from each other again with her fully sitting on his lap instead of laying on it like before they just enjoy each other's times together while in each other's arms knowing that they have loved each other all along and now their happy that their finally together at last and couldn't wait to where once they were done on the case as soon as she was done with her day off that they could actually have a date together knowing that they love each other and finally get a chance to be alone with each other and don't want to spoil every moment of it and just keep each other together for the rest of the day and into the night with being in each other's arms.

Warnings: none

Notes: this story is merely fictional and has no relation to what happens in the show just my own imagination of what could happen in this show with amon and robin being together which I think they should be with each other in each episode but I know the few times that I have seen witch hunter robin and how they disappear together that I wonder what happened to them and as much as everyone wonders what's happened to them too! Also in this story there are scenes in this story along with the overall plot that come from my own imagination as to what happens to the characters and how they interact with each other in this story that I hope people will like and love this chapter like the other chapters that I have posted on to continue my fighting love one and I hope with this chapter story that they'll love it like the other ones and want to read it again and again if they want too! Also I hope when everyone and anyone reads this that they love it like it and enjoy it a lot just as much as I loved writing this story for everyone and anyone around the world or in the U.S. to read too! Also feedback is appreciated and good for me because I would love to know everyone's and anyone's good, helpful, as well as interesting comments thoughts and opinions when they read this story too!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.

Chapter5

Robin was making smoothies in her and her roommates kitchen while humming a tune she thought up in her head while working still on her smoothies and cutting up the fruit besides other things to put in the blender and besides the liquid stuff to pour in it.

She didn't noticed that there was a knock on her front door. While still humming the knock got louder until the banging started on her door she stopped what she was doing worrying about what's on the other side of her front door and who was banging on it.

She left the kitchen to walk into the halls and made it to the entry way where the knocking and banging got louder she told the person to hold on and when she opened the door after much of the banging being pounded on it.

She noticed it was Amon at her door and on her steps wanting to know why he was knocking and banging on her door she wanted to ask him until he said to her "Robin can I come in please I have something to talk to you about that I think you'll need to hear".

She nodded and moved aside and motioned him to come in once he was across the threshold and inside her house she closed the door and walked back to the kitchen while he got comfortable knowing that he probably want a smoothie too.

When he heard a machine being turned on and it smelled like fruit and everything was put in there he wanted to know what she was making until when the blender stopped.

She came out with two drinks one for her and one for him that smelled fruity and when she gave him his drink and she kept hers she drank her drink while he drank his.

Knowing that he still wanted to tell her something she set her drink down on the table and after that he set his drink on the table and was ready to talk to her and tell her the problem that he needs her help with.

He said to her " robin we have another case going on and we need your help with it when your not on your break anymore and with your days off it has been hectic and I couldn't do it without you so when your done with your day off and your break then I would like you to come with me so we can work on this case together".

She nodded and understood what he said to her while she sat down opposite him on the chair across form him.

She said "so what's happening now I know you want me to go back to work but right now why don't you take a break from thinking about work I know I will so why don't you".

He looked at her and thought really hard about what she said to him then realized how he loves her and has feelings for her that he didn't know he had for her since he now loves her.

He told her Robin I think it's a good idea for me to take a break for right now so I can agree with you on that I just wanted to tell you that I have feelings for you and I thought you might understand my feelings for you since I have fallen in love with you for a long time so do you love me and have fallen in love with me to Robin".

Robin thought about what Amon and was kind of shocked about his feelings for her and told him "yes I have feelings for you to Amon and I have been wanting to tell you that too", and what they didn't noticed was the she came closer to him after getting up from where she was sitting and sat next to him on the couch she said to him again and I'm happy you told me your feelings for me and now that I told you my feelings for you what are we going to do now".

He smirked and then smiled at her and then said "how about this right now" she said to him "what" and after she said that he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her pouring his love for her in the kiss that he was giving her knowing that he kissed her and she was shocked by it she kissed him back pouring her feelings back to him showing her love for him that she couldn't say in words to him.

With the both of them being to intense with the kiss she and him keep kissing each other while holding on to each other.

Not knowing that she is now sitting on his lap straddling him with pulling him closer to her while she is closer to him with them being to intense with their kiss that turns into more then one kiss that becomes the most passionate kiss for the both of them together.

By the time they pulled away from each other to take a breath from to much time of kissing each other she blushed realizing that she is straddling his lap and wondered why she was this close to him even if she liked and even loved him too.

She said to him "so is this going to be the start of a relationship we are going to have or not because I would like to know since we have feelings for each other and I have been sitting or should I say straddling your lap for a while so what do you got to say about that a=Amon".

He looked at her and thought more about his answer he said to her " I have to say our relationship has changed now that we have revealed our feelings for each other and have been wanting to be together well in my dreams I have been wanting to get together with you and be together with you so what do you say about huh would you be willing to get together with me since you want me on the day off like you".

Robin nodded and told him "I guess your right our relationship has changed since we first started working together and met each other but now I think its something different that could make me be happy for since I have never been in love before ever since I moved to this town and worked with you and your team and now that we have feelings for each other that could be a plus too for this relationship and how it has changed for the best now I have to say shouldn't you thought about that to Amon".

He looked at her and understood what she said but decided to kiss her again since she was still straddling his lap and was holding onto him to not fall down on the floor.

He pulled away from her lips to say to her "of course I am happy that we have feelings for each other and I'm also glad that I met you for the first time when you worked with me and even if I acted differently for the first time I still love you and I'm happy we can be together and yes our relationship has changed don't you believe that we can have a good even wonderful relationship Robin".

Robin looked at him she said to him "of course I would love for our relationship to change even if its probably already changed now since we just kissed and told each other our feelings for each other and well I guess we could have our relationship change and see where it goes from here so we can know and see if you and me can go on a date how does that sound to you Amon".

Amon looked at her he said to her "sure I would for us to go on a date after the case though Robin alright and as we go from here I count me and you lucky for our feelings for each other and how we love each other and not just about the kissing and telling each other our feelings for each other but I there is another step for us to take don't you think Robin".

She nodded and then got off his lap to sit down next to him to hear what he has to say to her, she wondered what he has to say to her.

When he said to her " Robin I was wondering if after our date then we could have another one and see where it goes and if we take the next step for the both of us do you think that would be a good idea robin for us to take the next step after a few dates since we love each other Robin".

She nodded told him "sure Amon I wouldn't mind if we took it to the next step but after the third date or fourth or fifth one not the second one or first one ok".

Amon nodded and told her "sure we can work out the next step and have the next step on the fourth or fifth date that I could do so what do you think we do now Robin".

Robin looked at him and smirked and then smiled at him she said "we what we could do is go back to kissing each other how would that work for you Amon huh because I would like to kiss you again if you let me Amon".

He smirked and she leaned forward after having turned towards him she planted a kiss on his lips to where he grabbed her by her shoulders and gave her back a passionate kiss for all its worth pouring their love for each other that they couldn't say in words knowing how each other felt and never want to let each other be apart for a long time and forever to head towards eternity for the both of them together.

After they pulled away from each other they were holding onto each other while cuddling next to each other while taking a breath from to much kissing they done for hours.

After they had their breathing under control they hold each other for a long time loving each other even when he pulls her onto his lap and has her staring at him and him staring at her and just loving each other for the rest of their lives and knowing that after day off and when their on the case.

And that afterwards they were looking forward to the date they always wanted to have with each other for a long time and loving each other for eternity and forever and beyond knowing that they loved and still love each other for a long time and never want to be apart from each other for a long time.

Just being in each other's arms from the whole day and when it became nighttime they pulled apart from staring at each other and then they kissed each other again a couple more times before they pulled apart.

They ended sleeping in each other's arms while cuddling next to each other on the couch and being with each other for the rest of the night until the next day where they had to go to work and do their job again.


	6. working on a case

Title: Working On A Case

Author: Slayergirl21

Fandom: Witch Hunter Robin

Pairing: Robin Sena/Amon

List and theme # / name: Alpha #21. Occult

Rating: Older Teens

Word count: 5, 698

Genre(s): het, romance, humor, general

Summary: Robin and her team including Amon are working on a case with witches and occults when they hit a lead and are out o the headquarters they arrive at the scenes were the attacks with the victims were at when they see something out of the corner of their eye it looked like someone running in the alley who her and Amon only notice and run after it leaving the team wondering where they went off too. As soon as they are in the alley and chasing the witch the two of them split up and go different directions to head the witch off and what they find is more than one witch at the end going to almost surround them when she notices that Amon is with her she tries to use her fire power to warn off all the witches to stay pack and that they are going to take them into custody. And when they clear a pathway and call for back up with their team going to arrive they soon try to get a hold of the witches and try to stop them from leaving but when a few of them escape and push Robin she almost falls down until Amon catches her and together with her feet back on the ground and she stood up they go after the few witches that escaped while after their team arrives and takes the rest into custody for what they have done. When they catch up the few witches they fight against them and with them winning and almost running away again Robin and Amon come up with a plan to attack and capture them so they won't run away from them again. And when they finally catch them Amon and Robin look at each other in their eyes and almost lean down to kiss until they hear footsteps go nearby and pull away from each other once the rest of their team has the few witches that were left caught in their grasp and taken into custody for trail and jail in a high security prison. With their team gone Robin and Amon inch closer while wondering what's going to happen to them now and out of instinct Amon grabs her and kisses her on the lips to which Robin responds back and she holds onto him while he is holding onto her until the both of them pull away from each other and with him letting go from her and she looking at him both with a promise of meeting together soon and continuing where they first started so they can be together and love each other while being in each other's arms again.

Warnings: for violence and drama

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.

Notes: this story is fictional and has my own ideas as to what happens between Amon and Robin when their in this story and how they are together as well as with the rest of the team and with the scenes and the overall plot I created I hope everyone and anyone will love it like it and enjoy it a lot when they read this story too. Just as much as I loved writing this story for everyone and anyone to read enjoy love and like a lot. Also feedback is appreciated and good for me because I would love to know everyone's and anyone's good, helpful, interesting opinions, as well as thoughts and comments when they read this story after checking it out to see if they like it when they read it too!

Chapter6

Robin is at work sitting at her desk while looking through case files until their boss tells her and the rest of the team including Amon that they have a new case and that to search for leads and work on it.

They nodded their heads yes to what they said as soon as each of them got the files they went into another part of the room where they can talk more about the case while the pictures of the witch and the victims floating in the middle of the table holographic.

When they decide to check out on the leads the team including Amon and Robin heading out and went their own cars while robin had a ride with Amon and all of them were driving to the scenes of the crime to find out more leads and to know more about what happened between the victims and the witch who tried to hurt them.

When they arrived at the scenes of the crime all of them were looking for the different ways with the scenes as to what happens to the victims that were part of the crime.

Since what happened to them and how they are in a hospital now and not dead which was a good thing since their injuries were almost fatal even if the witch got away with what he or she done to the victims and left them after fleeing the scene of the crime.

As soon as they were done taking pictures and trying to find leads by talking to the neighbors and the victims' families they spotted someone looking at them and then running the other direction away from them.

Which since their team were busy amon and Robin went after the person running hoping to find out if the person is the witch or something else.

When they reached where the person went off running to they didn't find anyone there until they heard a noise and decided to investigate further to find out what happened.

And where it came from that they needed to be aware of to find and capture once they find out who or where the voice came from that and who was behind hit as well as the case that was a part of it that they were working on when they got there too.

When they were near the end of the alley way after they split up to go into different directions to head the witch off they soon join each other again and what they find is more than one witch who surrounds them.

When they are surrounded Robin uses her fire powers to take down half of them when the half of them are down and there are only the half of the witches left.

Robin and Amon call for backup for their team to come and take the witches that previously surrounded them into custody and taken to the jail.

Where they are going to spend their time for the rest of their lives their until their sentence is over with and they are free to go after being rehabilitated for a few years while in jail.

When they saw that each and every one of the witches including the ones who she took down were in custody by their team.

With their team gone Robin and Amon looked at each other and stared into each other's eyes wondering what to do now when Amon reaches closer to her and grabs her in his arms and kisses her on the lips to where she kisses him back while holding onto him.

And when they pull away with him looking at her with her staring at him wondering what brought the kiss on that they just shared a minute or two ago with kissing each other while holding onto each other.

When he thought more about why he kissed her and if he has feelings for her that he doesn't know about yet because he was wondering why he kissed her even if it was hard for him to admit his feelings for her .

He thinks about his feelings for her since he has feelings for her but is afraid to tell her his feelings for her because he thinks she might reject him or worse not want to be with him after he kissed her with thinking that she is probably fighting her feelings for him like he is fighting his feelings for her.

When she said to him that shocked him "Amon what is it that you kissed me for don't get me wrong I like the kiss that we shared but I was wondering why you kissed me all of the sudden when you never done that to me before since me being here for years since I first moved here and came to work with you and the rest of the team at headquarters".

She kept telling him "but I was wondering do you have feelings for me Amon like real feelings for me that you care about me and love me even or is this just something that you wanted to do to me so that you can feel better about yourself ".

She finished telling him "so why don't you tell me your reasons for kissing me Amon as well as your feelings for me if you have them for me Amon because I'm just wanted to know so do you have feelings for me Amon or not".

Amon looked at her and heard what she said to him he decided to answer her questions and tell her the reason why he kissed her and wanted to be with her and his feelings for her that he didn't know he had or was holding onto for so long.

He said to her "Robin I have a reason or two why I kissed you even though you kissed me back and was holding onto me I just wanted to tell you that I hope you can be with me because I want to be with you with having my feelings for you that I have been holding so long to tell you about it".

He kept telling Robin "with my feelings for you and I do have feelings for you Robin I just didn't notice until now or after a few days and today how much I love you even if I wanted to hide and prevent from telling you my feelings for you".

He finished telling her " I knew that I couldn't and that's why I love you and have fallen in love with you and I wanted to tell you that for so long so you can know how much I love you just don't reject me or my feelings for you Robin alright".

Robin looked at him and stared into his eyes to see if he is telling the truth and is honest to her what she found is that he is indeed honest with her and there was also truth in his eyes besides the honesty in voice and his eyes that held the truth along with it.

She said to him " I won't reject you because I have feelings for you to and I love you with my feelings for you and I hope this can work for the both of us if we get together to be with each other even if we work together with the rest of the team at the headquarters so I hope your ok with that and that you love me to and don't reject me since I'm not going to reject you".

Amon looked at her and knew that he loved her and will never reject her for what she said to him because she accepted his feelings for her and he has accepted her feelings for him as well.

He said to her "I won't reject your feelings for me or you either Robin because I'm happy that you love me and that I love you to and I hope since we love each other I hope that we can be together with each other soon and show our love for each other on one of our dates when I kiss you again because I have been wanting to ask you on a date to go out with me so will you go out on a date with me Robin".

Robin looked at him she said to him "I would love to go on a date with you Amon because it will be really great if we can get to know each other more oh and by the way we should go back to headquarters as soon as were done talking before it gets dark Amon don't you think about that too".

He nodded and the both of them left the alley and went back to his car to go back to headquarters and then afterwards he can take her home to where they can talk more about the date both were going to have and see if they can become closer then what both already are.

After both were at the headquarters Amon and Robin talked more about their date and what both were going to do on it when they were not around their other co-workers or their boss.

As soon as both were done with work Amon and Robin left he took her home to wait for tomorrow for their date that they were planning to have and go on to enjoy the date.

When he arrived at her home and walked her up to the door she stared at him while he stared at her back hoping that they will be able to go on their date without having to be called from work again to do their job since he is the only one who knows what Robin truly is and not the others yet.

Since he found out about her powers of her being a witch with fire powers and he hopes that the rest will accept her like he has accept her and possibly want to hang around her and him.

But not a lot because he knows that hanging around both of them a lot would bring stress to anyone and he doesn't want that very long for him and Robin when they both are together with each other.

He was thinking about what he wanted to say to Robin when Robin said to him " what are we going to do on our date Amon that your hoping to take me out to because I'm kind of interested to know about it and see where were going on our date since you haven't told me if its tomorrow or not either and I was hoping you would tell me that to Amon".

He had wondered about it until he decided to tell her " well I was thinking we can have it tomorrow night and that I pick you up eight p.m. to go on our date and as for where were going and where I will be taking you that would be a surprise and you will probably like where we're going to".

He finished telling her "and where I'm taking you on our date and I hope you enjoy our date and us to spend time together as much as I loved spending time with you and I hope we can both enjoy ourselves on our date that we both will be having together alright".

Robin nodded her head yes at his answers to her questions after all that he said to her he kissed her on the lips and held her while robin held onto him and kissed amon one more time before amon said to her " goodnight Robin see you tomorrow for our date".

Robin smiled and said "goodnight Amon see you for our date tomorrow", he nodded his head yea and after both kissed each other one more time he left her to go back to his car and drive home after that she unlocked and opened her door and went inside to go to her bedroom and sleep for the night.

The next morning after Robin woke up she decided to get ready for the morning and pick out something later for tonight since her and Amon were going on their first date together and she couldn't wait to see where he will take her to on their date.

After she got ready for the morning she decided since she didn't want to go to work today that she could clean the house before later tonight for her amon to arrive for their date both were going to have together.

As Robin was cleaning her house where her and her roommate live she heard a knock on the door wanting to know who was at the door she stopped working at cleaning her house and went to answer the door to see who was on the other side of it.

When she opened the door she found Amon on the other side of the door she wondered why he is here so early when he wasn't supposed to be here until later in the night when he is going to pick her up for their date.

Amon asked her " may I come in Robin I have something to ask you and its urgent that you hear it from me instead of later from someone else".

She nodded and told him " yes Amon you can come in I was just cleaning the house and going to get ready later for our date so what do you have to say to me now Amon".

When he came into her home after she closed the door she followed him into the living room and watched as he sat down on the couch waiting to know if she will listen to him when he speaks to her.

When he motioned her to sit across from him she did and sat in the chair across from the couch where he was sitting on.

He said to her "Robin one of our co-workers was shot last night by one of the criminals he was chasing I'm not sure if he will make it or not but he is in critical condition right now in the ICU part of the hospital".

He finished telling Robin "I just wanted to tell you that Robin to be aware other than that we have another case and then we can finally go on our date ok Robin that's all I wanted to tell you now I hope you can understand of what I said just now".

She understood even if she felt sad inside for almost losing one of their own team members and now the person is in the hospital she said to him " if you help me finish cleaning Amon then I will be ready to go to work with you and then afterwards you can drop me off here and pick me up after I'm ready for our date so we can go on our date together now doesn't that sound like a good option Amon".

He looked at her and said to Robin "yes that does sound like a good option Robin I will help you clean and get stuff done so you can get ready for work and afterwards after we get off work I can drop you off here and let you get ready and afterwards I will pick you up for our date so what and where do you want me to clean Robin".

Robin said to him " well I want you to help me clean the living room and the tables as well as help me vacuum the floors while I'll also dust and wipe the kitchen counters".

She finished telling him "and makes sure everything is spotless and clean before we go to work is that alright with you Amon because I would like to get this finished before we go anywhere today or tonight".

He nodded his head yes and said to her "alright just hand me the cleaning stuff and I will get to cleaning the rooms and stuff that needs to be clean alright so where is the stuff for me to clean the places that you wanted me to clean Robin".

She turned around and noticed that the cleaning stuff was still in a basket on the table she handed some of the cleaning stuff to him for him to help her clean and when he started cleaning the areas she mentioned.

She went to the kitchen to finish her cleaning then clean her bedroom and the other bedroom besides the bathroom upstairs and dust whatever is downstairs to make it spotless and clean to live in .

After she dusted and cleaned everything she needed to clean she walked into one of the rooms or areas to see how Amon is doing with cleaning the areas that she wanted him to clean.

She found him cleaning the tables and it looked like he was sweating a bit so she decided to go near him and tap him on the shoulder and tell him he didn't need to do anymore and that he should take a shower .

and she wash and dry his clothes while he is in the shower and give it to him when he's done with his shower and after the shower that he will take and get dressed and they could go to their work.

As soon as she got ready after him and the both of them could leave for work in his car to get their early for their shifts and see where it goes after their shifts are over for the day.

She tapped him on the shoulder she asked him "Amon would you like a shower before the both of us head to your car to go to work because it looks like you need one so why not go take a shower I think you had enough cleaning for today don't you think so Amon".

He looked at her as soon as he turned his face to her and got up and stretched his knees out and looked at her again he said to her "that will be a really good idea Robin I really think I can use one after this hard work so thanks for letting me take a break and use your shower where is it upstairs".

She said to him " yes Amon its upstairs if you follow me I will show you the bathroom where you will be taking a shower and before you do you can give me your clothes so that their washed and cleaned and dried alright and after your shower you'll feel much better when I bring your clothes upstairs to you to wear how does that sound Amon".

He smiled at her and nodded his head yes he said to her "that sounds very nice Robin I'm happy your letting me use your shower upstairs it is very nice of you and good idea for you to tell me that too".

She nodded and walked upstairs with him following her up the stairs to see the bathroom she was going to show him where he was going to take a shower at.

When both reached the upstairs and he went into the bathroom she showed him he was amazed by it and how different it is from his he closed the bathroom door after handing her his clothes and went to take a shower.

While downstairs Robin was going to the wash room with his clothes to put in the washer and after their washed to take them out and put them in the drier to be dried and bring them back upstairs to him for him to wear after he is done taking a shower.

After she was in the washroom and washed them and dried his clothes she went back upstairs with his clothes.

And knocked on the bathroom door for him to answer and open it to see if he finished his shower so she can hand him his clothes to wear since they were washed and dried and freshly cleaned for him to wear.

After a while he opened the door with a towel on his waist and water droplets going down his chest she couldn't think because she kept staring at him until she controlled herself .

She said to him " here are your clothes Amon they are freshly cleaned and washed and dried I wanted to bring these to you so you can change back into them and I will wait downstairs for you to be done changing into your clothes so we can go to work alright".

He nodded and after she left to go downstairs after grabbing his clothes from her he closed the door and went to change back into his clothes since they were now cleaned to wear again.

As soon as she was downstairs she sat down and waited for him to come downstairs hoping to get the work over with and see about their date and talk about it and think about it and what they're going to do on their date after both are done with their work.

When she noticed that he came downstairs to meet her the both of them went outside to his car after locking her front door and both got in his car and he drove them to their work so both can get their work done and over with so they could finally go on their date together.

As soon as they arrived at work their boss handed them a case to look over and find the leads and work on the case to capture a live witch and not kill the witch and have the witch be arrested and sent to high security prison like the rest of the witches who did crime against others.

As soon as her and Amon looked over the case and talked to the rest of their team their boss told them to go outside and get into their cars and drive off to one of the leads that could help them with their case and solve it before it reaches dark.

As soon as they arrived on scene they went to find out where the stuff happened and if they could fix what happened and find the suspect and arrest him or her and take either one of them into custody after they find out what happened to make the suspect attack the victim and leave him or her half conscious and out of it and left the scene.

The both of them including the rest of their team talked to a couple of witnesses which led to more witnesses to talk to in the neighborhood.

Which led to people telling them that it was hard to see anything because it was raining the other night and even if one of them heard something they still couldn't make it out to see more of them problem.

They went to look more at the scene when they heard footsteps walking away with a bit of giggling the both of them decided to run after the person who led to the person both were chasing to run faster to not be caught.

They finally caught up with the person who turned to be another person with him and the both of them went up against the suspects that were soon going to be arrested, in a fight.

And after a while Robin and Amon won and the both of them once they called the team after both arrested both of them and once the team arrived they took the two suspects and left the scene where Amon and Robin were .

And as soon as they were gone the both of them let out a breath of relief and left in his car to go back to the station and get their stuff so he can drop her off at her house to get ready so he can pick her up later for their date.

As soon as Robin was at her house after Amon dropped her off she went inside to go upstairs to get ready for their date that was going to happen tonight and hopes that everything will turn out alright for the both of them when they're out on their date both were going to have with each other.

After she got ready and it was time for Amon to pick her up from her house she heard the horn honk on a car and knew it was him she went outside her house.

After grabbing her jacket and purse and went to his car where he got out and was waiting for her to be in front of him so he can open his door and let her inside the passenger seat so him and her could take off for their date.

As soon as she was in his car he went to the other side to the driver's side and get inside his car and start it and take off to where he wanted to take her to on their date and hoped she liked the places that he picked out for the both of them.

When he finally arrived at one of the places he took her to for their date he got out of his car and after closing the driver's side door went to her side and opened the passenger side door and helped her out of his car.

He grabbed her hand and the both of them walked inside the restaurant since he made reservations there and he and her were sent straight to the table to sit down and eat and drink as soon as the waiter came and both ordered their food and drinks both were going to drink with their meals.

They talked for a while getting to know each other and as soon as their food arrived since their drinks came earlier they started to eat their food while thinking about what more to say to each other.

After both finished their food she followed him once he got up from the table and paid their bill and he grabbed her hand again and walked out of the restaurant and back to his car.

Once he and her got back into his car he started it back up and he drove her to another location for their date that he hoped she liked to be in and possibly love the place he is taking her too.

When he arrived at the place he thought she like he opened the driver side door after the car was turned off and went on the other side of his car as soon as the driver side door is closed and opened the passenger side door and helped her out of the car.

Once she was out of the car he and her walked hand in hand in the park following the lighted pathway all the way up to a hill where there was a music box.

And as soon as both appeared there he turned the music box on and then he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and slow danced to a slow song that appeared on the music box and soon it lead to a fast song and both danced faster.

Than both of them left the spot as soon as the music box was stopped. Both arrived at another place where there was a blanket on the ground and both of them went towards it and sat down underneath the stars and begin to lay down on the blanket and hold each other while talking about the stars in the night sky and everything else.

Until he turned and leaned into her and planted a kiss right on her lips to where she kissed him back and the both of them were holding onto each other where their kiss turned more intense until he pulled away from her for a breath of air as she was getting a breath of air.

And as soon as both had their breathing under control he kissed her one more time until he finally stood up and then leaned down and grabbed the hand that she offered him both realized the date was over with and he walked her back through the park and back to his car where he can take her home.

When he finally arrived at her home he went outside of his car and to her side and opened the passenger door as soon as the driver's side door was closed and as soon as he helped her out of his car.

He walked her up to the steps of her house and she turned to him with a smile on her face she said to him "goodnight Amon I'm happy I had fun on our date with you I hope we do this again someday when we don't have to go on to many cases ok".

He smirked and nodded his head yes at what she said he said to her "I'm happy that you had fun on our date to because I had fun with you and I'm happy that we can possibly go on another date if we don't have to many cases that is anyways goodnight Robin".

She smiled at him and as soon as he said goodnight to her he gave her a kiss on her lips and she kissed him back then he pulled away and left her to go back to his car with a promise of another date for her and him when him and her don't have too much work and cases to do.

As soon as she saw him get inside his cart and leave she went inside her home after unlocking the door and walked in to go to sleep after the front door is closed and locked.

She thought about a lot of things as soon as she was upstairs and asleep in her bed including thinking about Amon and what her and him could do together for the rest of their lives until work in the morning.


End file.
